


Mistletoe

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Winter fic, Xmas fic, fiona fic, ft. minor sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 2: Mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Kira’s wake up call was a terrifying crash and a blunt thud from the direction of her window.

A bruised, tired-looking, but otherwise unharmed Malia clambered the rest of the way through the window to fall at the foot of the bed.

Kira was reminded of just how deceiving looks can be when the werecoyote proceeded to projectile vomit onto the floor. After they had rushed to the bathroom, Kira got her wits together and began to interrogate her girlfriend.

“Malia, what the hell? What were you doing at 2am in the morning?”

The brunette blinked up at her, doe-eyed.

“I thought they were normal berries. How was I supposed to know they were poisonous?”

“You literally lived in the forest for like, eight years. How is there ANY kind of plant you aren’t familiar with?”

“Coyotes eat meat! And these weren’t in the forest, they were at the store!”

“You ate random berries from the store? Wait, the store sells poisonous berries? Malia, what-”

“Stiles said he needed them for the party! He said they were the most important part! But when I got there, he took them from me and tried to hang them on the ceiling, and I panicked because wasting food is bad, so I ate them when he left to find Derek, but then I panicked again and ran away, and now I’m sick!”

Kira was impressed that she managed to get all that out at once before doubling over again.

“Malia...mistletoe isn’t for eating.”

She scowled in response.

“Well, I know that _now._ ”

There was a flash of light, and Kira saw that she’d received a text from Stiles:

**_where r my berries?????!?!?!?!?!??? does malia still have them???_ **

Kira sighed, and constructed a response.

**_i’ll get you new ones._ **

The kitsune turned back to Malia, who had finally stopped throwing up.

“If they aren’t for eating, what are they for, and why was Stiles so desperate to show them to Derek? Does Derek even like Christmas? Isn’t it too happy for him?”

Kira laughed.

“Seriously? Did your family never do mistletoe? You’re right, it’s a Christmas tradition. You hang the berries up by a door, and whenever two people walk underneath it at the same time, they’re supposed to kiss.”

If anything, Malia looked more confused.

“Why?”

Only Malia would question traditions. It was part of what Kira liked about her-- she never blindly accepted anything; not math, not homophobia, and certainly not silly Christmas traditions.

“I suppose it started for people like Stiles, people who wanted to show affection toward their significant other, knowing they would like it, but also knowing they would, like, roll their eyes or something.”

Malia blinked.

“I’m pretty sure Derek would still roll his eyes at Stiles. I’m glad we don’t need dumb poisonous berries to kiss.”

Kira smiled.

“Yeah, me too.”

 

 


End file.
